I'd Rather Be In Love
by dracossexykitten
Summary: Well, it takes place right after Draco and Ginny get married. A really sweet story, fun to read. It's Romancey fluff. Enjoy.


_ I cannot help it, I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_  
  
Ginny was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, watching it burn down, in her flat in Ireland. Her and Draco had come here for their honeymoon. Yesterday was the wedding and she hadn't seen him much since they arrived. He was looking around for any secret passageways, no doubt. Ginny felt like she had almost lost something. And she had. She had almost lost Draco forever in that one moment, in which she couldn't decide if getting married was the right thing to do. She was still nervous that he wouldn't want her anymore. She loved him, and deep down inside she knew that he knew it.  
  
_ 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
_  
Ginny remembered walking down the aisle, past her brothers' grinning faces. They shared in her belief that this was right for her. However, when she looked over at the Malfoys, their severe expressions brought her immediate discomfort and doubt. The disapproval of Narcissa and Lucius weighted so heavily on Ginny's mind, she almost changed it.  
  
_ Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do_  
  
Ginny's memory faded. The first day of their honeymoon Draco took a walk through the small town they were in. Ginny missed him already. She needed to apologise for the previous day, their wedding. She needed him to understand why she hesitated. She had to let him know how much she loved him. Ginny broke down into pained sobs when she thought of the uncertain future that awaited them.  
  
_ 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
_  
When Draco returned, Ginny was asleep on the couch. He walked over and kissed her lightly on her forehead, not wanting her to wake up. When she didn't wake he gently lifted her in his arms and brought her into their bedroom. He placed her down on the bed as though she were a porcelain doll. He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed next to her.  
  
_ And I feel you holding me_  
  
Ginny awoke in the early morning, feeling rather different. She realised that she was in her bed. She stirred a little and realised that Draco's arms were wrapped around her. She was awed at how different he looked while sleeping, he looked like a child, he looked innocent. She noticed how all the lines of stress faded while he slept. Ginny turned to face him, brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, and waited until he woke up.  
  
_ Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved  
_  
Draco awoke to a kiss. Ginny was kissing him. He kissed her back, lifting his hand to cup her cheek, she realised that he was awake. Feeling surprised she pulled back a fraction. "Draco," she gasped.  
  
"Ginny?" he looked into her eyes.  
  
She pulled him into a warm embrace. "I love you so much. I am so sorry about our wedding. Your family, they frighten me. Oh my God, I love you so much. I need you. Never leave me, please. You've become such a part of me that if you left, I think I would die." She began to cry onto his bare shoulder.  
  
"Ginny," he sighed, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "I love you too. I never want to be without you." The two locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
_ And I feel you holding me_  
  
The next morning when Ginny awoke, Draco's arms were wrapped around her. She felt right, belonging there. She smiled to herself. She knew what had been done, and wasn't ashamed of herself. She was happy. For once, knowing what was right for her and she loved knowing that they belonged together.  
  
_ Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love  
_  
Ginny got up, dressed, and made breakfast. When Draco awoke he put his trousers on and walked out into the kitchen. The room smelled of pancakes. He walked over to Ginny, wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head a fraction and kissed him lightly. "I love you," she murmured.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered in her ear, smiling.  
  
_ 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
_  
The two spent breakfast talking about the wedding, Ginny explained to him the looked on his parents' faces and why they frightened her. He told her he was happy that she decided to marry him and that his parents disapproved of everything he did. Then, they talked about what they would do for the rest of the honeymoon. They decided together to go to the beach, and decide where to go after they returned. They changed rather fast and left together for the beach.  
  
_ And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you_  
  
They spent the rest of their honeymoon together, not wanting to be separated. After about a week, they decided that they might want to return home to keep their families from killing each other. They packed and Apparated to Malfoy Manor to find their families getting along perfectly. It was an incredible sight. The families explained that they had decided that it was best if they tried to get along because they would be around each other for the rest of their lives. Also, Hermione had cast a spell that would keep them for hurting each other inside the grounds. There may have been a slip-up or two, but they were enjoying not fighting.  
  
_ And I feel you holding me, oh_  
  
That night Draco and Ginny slept soundly after a tiring evening. Once again, when Ginny awoke, she was in the arms of her lover.  
  
End 


End file.
